


aischrolatry

by nsfwtaeten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Ten, Choking, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Hyung Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Spit Kink, Top Lee Taeyong, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwtaeten/pseuds/nsfwtaeten
Summary: word vomits. drabbles. one shots.taeten exploring various of kinks.i think therefore i kink.





	1. hyung

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to write this since forever and FINALLY DID IT

Ten looks up to Taeyong and everyone is aware of that. They were friends before they were best friends and then lovers. Ten has so much respect for Taeyong but there’s one particular fact about him. He has never referred to Taeyong as hyung. He calls him by his name and Taeyong used to correct him when they had just become acquaintances but he stopped doing it because Ten didn’t really give a damn. What makes it weird is the fact that Ten calls the other older members hyung but not Taeyong. Yet, Taeyong doesn’t seem to mind and when they started dating each other, the whole hyung thing was dropped completely.

 

 

 

  
It was one of those nights; where they alternate between rough fucking and soft sex when Taeyong discovered that it makes his dick get rock hard when Ten calls him hyung. He had just released his loads deep inside the younger, his cock well spent and he was laying on top of Ten, leaving wet kisses all over his skin.

 

“Nnngh, hyung…pull out already”

 

Ten accidentally said and he let out a whimper when he felt Taeyong’s dick twitch inside of him. Taeyong lifted his head at that.

 

“What did you say?”

 

“Pull it out…”

 

“No, before that”

 

Ten could feel the heat rising to his cheeks and he avoided eye contact with Taeyong.

 

“.….Hyung?”

 

“Fuck”

 

Taeyong cursed and his hand was placed gently on Ten’s cheek before he leaned forward to kiss Ten deeply, rocking shallowly into him. It caused the male underneath him to whine from sensitivity.

 

“T-Taeyong….ah….be gentle, you beast. I’m still too sensitive”

 

Taeyong groaned and bit on Ten’s earlobe, scraping his teeth along it and tugging; smirking in satisfaction when he heard Ten catch his breath. Ten held onto Taeyong’s toned arms, biting his lips when he felt Taeyong’s cock reach deeper and hit harder on his bundle of nerves. He could feel his own dick slowly getting hard again and he dragged his nails against Taeyong’s back; his way of telling Taeyong to go faster.

However, what he didn’t expect was for Taeyong to stop thrusting into him once his dick was fully erected. He whimpered and tried pushing back his ass into Taeyong’s cock but the older male gripped onto his waist and Ten was left immobile.

 

“Taeyong ugh please don’t tease. Fuck me”

 

Taeyong stayed still and suddenly, he jerked upward hard and Ten let out a shout because it was so good but Taeyong stopped after doing it once.

 

“Fuck you Taeyong ugh”

 

Taeyong leaned forward to trap Ten’s nipple in between his teeth and sucking on it greedily while Ten got lost in pleasure and the feeling of a throbbing dick inside of him but he didn’t miss Taeyong’s words.

 

“Call me hyung, Ten”

 

His eyes opened widely and he mewled when Taeyong dragged his dick out of him extremely slow, in a teasing manner and then pushed it back in.

 

“Call me hyung or I swear you won’t get to come”

 

Taeyong said and he placed his forehead on Ten’s, his harsh breaths fanning Ten’s face. For a while, they just looked at each other and Ten gulped, knowing that he had no other way out. He needed his orgasm.

 

“H-hyung”

 

Taeyong moaned as he kissed Ten roughly, tugging on his lower lip.

 

“Say what you want, baby. Tell hyung what you want”

 

“Fuck me hyung, fuck me…AH”

 

Taeyong snapped his hips loudly against Ten’s ass, loud smacks of skin on skin taking over the room. The sounds of skin-smacking were soon drowned out by Ten’s loud moans.

 

 

 

  
After knowing that Taeyong has a hyung kink, Ten makes sure to ‘accidentally’ call him hyung whenever they have sex and as time passes, he unknowingly develops a thing for hyung kink as well. The way that Taeyong fucks him whenever he calls Taeyong hyung is just mind-blowing.

 

 

 

  
“Taeyong, can we sleep already?”

 

Ten asks for the nth times, he swears his workaholic boyfriend can be too much to handle sometimes.

 

“You go and sleep first, Ten I’ve got work to do”

 

Ten lets out a sigh. There’s no other way.

 

“Taeyong….hyung…can we sleep?”

 

And Taeyong curses when he feels his dick twitch in his pants.

 


	2. cock warming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may not express it enough but cock warming is literally one of my fave kinks

Ten is naturally a clingy person with just anyone but when he’s with his boyfriend of 3 years; Lee Taeyong, he gets even clingier and extremely needy. Wanting to be as close as possible to the taller male and Taeyong has no complaints about it either. Why would he? He loves getting all the attention and care from Ten. Especially after sex when Ten leaves not even an inch between them, sticking his body to Taeyong’s as if his life depends on it.However, what he didn’t see coming at the beginning of their relationship is Ten wanting to be so close to him that he even asks for Taeyong’s cock to be in him for no absolute reason. It’s nothing sexual to him, he just wants to have Taeyong connected to him and Ten being Ten, he asks for Taeyong to stick his dick in him. Sometimes, he doesn’t even ask and just impales himself on Taeyong’s cock.

 

  
“Taeyong”

Ten calls out as he walks toward his boyfriend who is currently watching a movie.

“Hey, babe”

Taeyong answers as he makes space for Ten on the couch but the younger clearly has no intentions in doing so, instead opting to plop himself on Taeyong’s lap.

“Ugh, you big baby”

Taeyong fakes his annoyance while adjusting his body a bit to make sure that they’re both comfortable with their positions.

“I’m baby”

Ten confirms and Taeyong chuckles.

“Yep, my baby”

Ten lets his gaze linger on the television. He scoffs.

“Method? Really? I hate this movie. Jae Ha is a fucking jerk”

“Shut up, Ten. I don’t want spoilers”

Deciding that the movie is not his cup of tea, Ten changes his attention to Taeyong before he leans forward to press soft kisses on Taeyong’s jaw.

“Ten, you’re such a distraction”

Grinning, Ten presses himself even closer to Taeyong and nuzzles into his neck.

“Can you spoon me?”

Taeyong sighs and changes their positions until he’s spooning Ten and laying on the couch, arm is draped loosely around Ten’s middle.

“Now, behave”

Taeyong says as he once again tries to keep track of the movie playing on the screen. Ten wiggles a bit and Taeyong lets out a groan when he feels Ten’s hand somehow rest on his clothed dick.

“Ten”

“Taeyong”

Their eyes meet and Taeyong knows what Ten has in mind. He’s not gonna stop until he gets it.

“You want my dick in you, don’t you?”

Ten grins and nods excitedly like a kid being offered a candy.

“Do I need to prepare you?”

Ten shakes his head and he pushes his pants off.

“Just get in me, Taeyong. I want you inside of me”

Knowing that he has to give Ten what he wants or else he will never shut up, Taeyong unzips his pants and whips his dick out. Spitting on his palm, he coats his length with his saliva before aligning it with Ten’s anticipating hole.

Ten lets out a sigh of appreciation when Taeyong is pushing in. It’s wonderful, the feeling of Taeyong’s veiny and long dick inside of him. It fits him so well and it’s a silly thought but Ten likes to think that having a piece of Taeyong in him gives him a sense of pride, knowing that a part of Taeyong is in him and they are one.

With Taeyong buried to the hilt inside of him, Ten scrolls through his social media accounts since the movie is boring him. Taeyong keeps his eyes on the screen still. Sometimes Ten gets cheeky and pushes his ass back against Taeyong, chuckling when he hears the older male groan behind him.

After a lot of times of having Ten tease him, Taeyong gives up on trying to watch the movie. He settles his lips against Ten’s hair and breathing in.

“You give me a headache”

He states and Ten hums before purposely tightening around Taeyong. He shoves back against Taeyong and moans out loud when he has Taeyong’s cock jabbing on his spot dead-on. He was about to repeat the same movement but is left surprised when Taeyong gives a sudden thrust that has Ten gasping for breath. 

Not wanting his boyfriend to play with him any longer, Taeyong tightens his grip on Ten’s hip and slams into him harshly. Ten whimpers in surrender and continues to moan as he lets Taeyong fuck into him fast and deep. He swears he can see white behind his eyes and he lets out a muffled wail as Taeyong gives a particularly hard thrust.

Smirking in satisafaction, Taeyong pulls out and fills Ten up quickly over and over. His pace is getting faster and he latches his lips onto Ten’s neck, leaving love bites everywhere. Colours of purple, red and blue bloom on Ten’s neck and Taeyong takes pride in being able to leave his mark on Ten. His beautiful Ten.

“God, baby you always feel so good and warm inside”

Taeyong breathes and Ten lets out short, shuddering cries as Taeyong continues to piston his dick in and out of him relentlessly.

“Ugh Taeyong, you always fuck me good…uh….it feels so…ahh”

Ten’s orgasm hits him hard and he cries out Taeyong’s name while his boyfriend holds him close to his arms. Ten shoots his cum all over the couch, making a mess and Taeyong leaves wet kisses all over his shoulder and nape; whispering praises in Ten’s ear.

Taeyong comes a while after, his hips stuttering as he comes deep inside of Ten and Ten shivers when he feels the warm liquid fill him to the brim.

As slow as possible and careful not to hurt his oversensitive boyfriend, Taeyong pulls out, breathing heavily before he turns Ten around and pulls him close.

“That was so good, you were so good”

He murmurs and Ten snuggles closer into him, gently leaves kisses all over Taeyong’s chest.

By the time they’re done, the movie has already ended and the credits start to roll. Taeyong grunts and leans closer to Ten to bite on his lips.

“Distraction” he claims and Ten grins before giving Taeyong open-mouthed kisses.

“A very good one that brings you pleasure” he retorts and Taeyong shakes his head in fake annoyance before pulling Ten closer by the waist.


	3. overstimulation/multiple orgasms

Taeyong looks at the beautiful boy lying on his bed. Ten looks wrecked, eyes rolled back and Taeyong can see the few tears that roll down his cheeks, the drool seeping out of his gaping mouth. The image is filthy but Taeyong finds Ten the most beautiful when he is in this state, so lost in the pain-pleasure that Taeyong is giving him.

“Tae….Tae…”

Ten involuntarily moans loudly as the vibrator slides deeper inside of him, courtesy of Taeyong who is smirking as he watches Ten’s toes curl where they’re slightly suspended in the air. He spreads Ten’s legs widely to have a clearer view of Ten’s hole wrapped around the vibrator. The sight is so pretty to look at and Taeyong leans forward to lick long stripes over Ten’s hole, torturously slow and he loves the sounds that escape Ten’s lips when he finally dips his finger in.

“Taeyong….ugh take the vibrator out, please….”

Taeyong hums as he bites on the inner of Ten’s right thigh and he adds another finger inside of Ten, pleasuring the smaller boy’s insides along with the vibrator. Ten’s grips on the bed sheets tighten as he feels himself being stretched wider,four fingers are already in and his lips part to let out screams when Taeyong suddenly starts thrusting his fingers deep and fast inside of him. It doesn’t take long for Ten to tip over the edge and unloading ropes of cum all over himself. He whimpers when the vibrator continues to stimulate his inside and he’s thankful when Taeyong finally pulls the toy out of his sensitive ass.

Ten knows this is far from over because Taeyong is not one to miss a chance to fuck him. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply but he doesn’t get enough time to recollect himself before he feels Taeyong’s tongue probing his sensitive hole, teasing every couple of circles about going in but it never does. Ten tries to pull himself away but Taeyong is fast enough to tighten his grips on Ten’s hips, locking him in place as he finally inserts his tongue inside of Ten. Pushing his tongue deeper, Taeyong proceeds to grope and squeeze Ten’s cheeks before he does the same to Ten’s balls, leaving the smaller male in a frenzied state and once again, lost in pleasure. Ten can feel the pre-cum leaking out of his cock and he knows that it is just a matter of time before he comes again. The wet sounds of Taeyong's tongue fucking his hole are so arousing.

Taeyong knows exactly how to play with Ten’s body and Ten cries out loud when Taeyong retreats his tongue into his mouth and replaces it with his four fingers. He doesn’t even give time for Ten to catch his breath, instead pushing and pulling his fingers out of the petite male at a relentlessly fast pace.

“God, I’m gonna fuck your ass so well”

Taeyong murmurs as he scissors Ten open, licking his lips in want as Ten’s hole greedily tries to suck his fingers in. Prostate getting jabbed repeatedly at an insanely fast pace, Ten can’t find it in him to last longer and he whines loudly, hips twitching upward before cum shoots out of his member which is now flaccid but Taeyong is still dragging his fingers inside of Ten, relishing in the complete control that he has over him.

“Taeyong, ah, please”

Finally stopping, Taeyong pulls his fingers out and positioning himself in between Ten’s legs, his erection is begging to be inside of Ten. Bending forward, he leaves wet and soft kisses all over Ten’s chest, whispering praises and gently bites on the pale skin to mark what is his.

“You’re so beautiful, Ten. So gorgeous, so mine”

Ten hums in appreciation and he stretches his neck a bit to leave more space for Taeyong to leave love bites because he enjoys being branded as Taeyong’s. He gasps when Taeyong suddenly shoves his length inside of him, not giving Ten some time to adjust to the intrusion. Ten wraps his hands around Taeyong’s neck, lips attached to Taeyong’s shoulder as he is practically hammered into the bed.

Sweaty bodies moving in sync, Ten moans non stop as Taeyong angles his hips in such a way that the head of his dick is able to hit Ten’s prostate dead on every time.

“Come, baby. You gotta come untouched and be a good boy for me”

Heat filled the room along with their breathy moans and Taeyong takes the chance to press his lips on Ten, kissing him gently, in contrast of his hard and unforgiving thrusts.

Ten throws his head back in divine pleasure and Taeyong watches as his boyfriend once again come all over himself and this time, there is less cum compared to the previous orgasms since Ten has already come twice. The sight of Ten falling apart underneath him turns Taeyong on more than ever and he grips harshly on the smaller male’s thighs, basically folding him in half as he continues to drill into Ten’s pliant and sensitive body.

Feeling the familiar heat in his stomach, Taeyong grunts when Ten’s wet muscles flutter and contract around him. Pressing deep into Ten, he spills his cum inside of the wrecked boy as his orgasm hits him like a train. It feels so good, Ten always feels good.

Thrusting shallowly to ride his high, Taeyong stops only when Ten gently tries to push him away as his overstimulated body can no longer take another thrust.

Putting both hands on both sides beside Ten’s head, Taeyong captures Ten’s lips in a slow, engaging kiss before he slips his tongue inside. After a while, they finally have had enough of each other and Taeyong lays beside Ten on the bed, chest heaving as he catches his breath. He looks over at Ten and they both smile when their eyes meet.

 

 

_Mine._

 

 

 

 


	4. daddy kink/choking/blindfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was upset over something stupid and dom ten is my happy pill

Ten strokes over Taeyong’s face, down the line of his sharp jaw along his neck.

 

“That’s the hardest you can fuck your daddy, Yongie?”

 

He says in a mocking tone, eyebrow raised and Taeyong groans as he thrusts upward to fuck into Ten but it’s hard because he has come twice, thanks to Ten and his legs are weak.

 

“Ten -”

 

“A hah, language big boy, language”

 

“Fuck, daddy…”

 

Ten hums, pleased at the obedience.

 

“Daddy, please undo the blindfold so I can see your pretty face”

 

Chuckling while purposely clenching on Taeyong’s cock and rocking his hips in a circular motion to drive Taeyong crazy, Ten leans forward slightly to bite on Taeyong’s nipple and the taller male under him moans involuntarily.

Blindfolded, Taeyong’s other senses seem to heighten and he gets extra sensitive and react more to Ten’s ministrations. This is why Ten likes to blindfold his boyfriend because the sight of Taeyong begging for his mercy turns him on to an unbelievable extent.

Blue, red and purple marks are littering Taeyong’s body and Ten feels pride surging inside of him because Taeyong is all his. His to mark. His to wreck. His, his, his. _Taeyong is Ten’s._

Ten starts to bounce on Taeyong’s lap, slowly at first before he finds his rhythm and his movement gets faster. Taeyong grunts at the tightness enveloping his dick and his hands that were resting on the sheets are now wrapped around Ten’s pretty waist.

 

“Ahh, so good, daddy you are always so tight, so wet”

 

Taeyong praises as he starts fucking desperately into Ten’s warm cavern, his dick reaches deeper inside of the smaller male. That leads to Ten moaning loudly, and he buries his face in Taeyong’s neck while his hand is undoing the blindfold.

Finally able to see Ten bouncing furiously on his lap, fat ass slapping his thighs, Taeyong can’t help but feel his length throb harder at the erotic sight and Ten feels it. He can feel Taeyong’s throbbing dick inside of him and he grips on Taeyong’s shoulders before riding his dick at a faster pace, causing both of them to moan even louder because of the pleasure.

 

“You’re so big Yongie….daddy loves your big dick”

 

He steadily fucks himself on Taeyong's dick before he suddenly stops, leaving Taeyong confused. He lifts himself up until just the tip of Taeyong’s dick kissing his entrance and then as slow as possible, he lowers himself back down. Taeyong whines at the torture, obviously not pleased at being teased since he can feel his orgasm coming and Ten is not giving him what he wants.

 

“Daddy please…”

 

“What is it, big boy?”

 

Taeyong rests his hands on Ten’s milky thighs, gripping lightly and he tries to buck his hips, to push deeper into the warmth but Ten gives him _that_ look and Taeyong knows that if he doesn’t listen to his daddy, he might not be allowed to come later on.

 

“Ride Yongie’s big cock, daddy please do it faster please”

 

He begs and Ten smirks as his hands quickly latched around Taeyong’s neck with a tight grip. Taeyong’s grips on Ten’s thighs harden and his eyes turn misty as Ten continues choking him while riding his dick.

Ten carries on with his thrusts, impaling himself over and over again on Taeyong’s rigid cock. His hands around Taeyong’s neck get tighter and he can see the saliva drooling from Taeyong’s lips. He looks so sinfully hot and Ten grabs the back of his head, still doesn’t stop choking him and he pulls Taeyong into a deep tongued kiss and the older male kisses him back just as hard. Breathlessly, Ten whispers against Taeyong’s lips;

 

“Come for me, Yongie…come for daddy”

 

Groaning as his orgasm hits him hard, Taeyong trembles as he spurts his cum inside of Ten, filling him to the brim with the warmth liquid. Ten whimpers at the sudden warmth, his hands are no longer around Taeyong’s neck and he still moves his hips, rolling in a frantic manner and Taeyong helps him get closer to the edge, slamming into him and hitting his special spot every time. It doesn’t take long for Ten to finally come with a strained shout of Taeyong’s name, releasing his load between their bodies with his boyfriend stroking his back gently, pressing kisses all over his sweaty shoulder.

They collapse on the bed together and Ten pulls himself off Taeyong’s dick with a loud ‘pop’ sound. His insides are so wet and some of the cum is leaking out of his hole to the bed sheets.

 

“Ugh, why do you still have so much cum when you already came twice before fucking me”

 

Taeyong grins lazily and pulls Ten toward him, spooning the smaller male. Ten is dominant only when they have sex but most of the time, he is just a small kitten that Taeyong loves to spoil and take care of.

He places a gentle kiss on Ten’s temple with the small spoon humming in appreciation, his way of telling Taeyong to keep giving him gentle kisses. Smiling, Taeyong kisses his forehead softly.

 

“I love you, Ten”

 

Ten glances up into Taeyong’s eyes and there’s sheer happiness visible in his eyes, making Taeyong feel butterflies in his tummy at the pretty sight.

 

“You better because I love you too”

 

 

 

 


	5. spit kink/thigh-fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN i still hate spit kink but idk why these days i've been imagining taeten with spit kink and I CAN'T NOT WRITE THIS

“You feel so wet and amazing but still so tight, babe”

 

Taeyong whispers against Ten’s ear and then flicks his tongue against the outer shell, slamming repeatedly into the pliant body underneath him and prides on the fact that the smaller male under him lets out erotic sounds because of him. Ten holds onto Taeyong as he is being rocked into and he sometimes intentionally clenches around Taeyong’s length, feeling satisfied when the taller male groans at the delicious feeling around his cock.

 

They have been going at it for hours, Ten can already foresee himself with a numb lower half in the morning and he’s pretty sure he’ll whine at Taeyong to bathe him after they're done fucking but he knows that his boyfriend is more than glad to take care of him. It’s Taeyong, anyway.

 

His thoughts are interrupted by Taeyong who’s suddenly changing his angle and Ten gasps when the tip touches his prostate directly. Ten finds himself clawing on Taeyong’s shoulders as their bodies are moving faster and Taeyong’s balls are smacking loudly against his ass, accompanied by the lewd squelching sounds. Raising his hips slightly to allow Taeyong to fuck him deeper, Ten momentarily closes his eyes at the heavenly pleasure of being taken and when he opens his eyes again, he sees Taeyong looming over him and Ten sends him a smile, to which Taeyong also returns one of his and he sweeps Ten’s hair off his sweaty forehead. Pausing his movement, Taeyong puts his hands on both sides of Ten’s head before leaning down to capture his lips in a tongue-filled kiss, groaning when Ten somehow starts pulling on his hair and Taeyong shoves his tongue down Ten’s throat, swallowing the moans that Ten lets out as he explores every area in Ten’s mouth.

 

Ten can still feel Taeyong’s dick throbbing inside of him and he pushes down teasingly, reminding Taeyong that he still has to fuck Ten some more to bring both of them to orgasm.

 

“Fuck, you’re such a kitten”

 

Taeyong says breathlessly when he pulls away from the kiss and he leans back a little and spreads Ten’s legs as wide as he can before he resumes fucking Ten with all his might.

 

“A-ah, fuck Taeyong it feels so good I can feel you so deep ah, fuck me more” Ten cries out as Taeyong is hammering into him vigorously, making his body bounce involuntarily and Ten has to tighten his grips on the bed sheets.

 

The sensation is too much for Ten and he’s feeling so wrecked, eyes getting misty as he can feel his climax getting closer and he looks up at Taeyong.

 

“Taeyong, give it to me” he says in between his moans while pulling Taeyong close to him. The rhythm in which Taeyong is rutting into him is getting sloppy and Ten knows that the older is close to reaching his climax as well.

 

Ten needs _it_ before he cums untouched.

 

“Open your mouth” Taeyong instructs and Ten opens his mouth, he can hardly contain the excitement bubbling up in his chest at what’s about to come.

 

Right then, Taeyong purses his lips and is slowly spitting into Ten’s mouth. Ten lets out a loud moan when the warm saliva hits his tongue and Taeyong can’t help but drill faster into Ten, getting more turned on by the sight of Ten swallowing his saliva.

 

It is extremely disgusting but Ten loves it and Taeyong loves seeing Ten loving it.

 

Ten arches his back and he finally comes just from Taeyong fucking him, dick twitching and his cum is all over his stomach. He feels weak and highly sensitive so when Taeyong continues fucking into him, Ten can’t help but whine. However, he doesn’t expect Taeyong to actually pull out but it’s exactly what the older does, leaving Ten a little confused but it doesn’t last long because when Taeyong presses Ten’s thighs tightly together after briefly kissing his feet, Ten knows what’s coming next.

 

Ten lets his legs rest on Taeyong’s shoulder as Taeyong’s pulsating dick gets in between his thighs, thrusting tentatively at a slow pace which gradually gets faster. He purposely clenches his thighs together to provide a better heat for Taeyong and occasionally mewls when Taeyong's cock brushes against the tip of his softening cock. At times, he flexes his thighs because he knows Taeyong loves it when he does it and he’s not disappointed when he hears a moan. Thrusting erratically into Ten’s pressed thighs, Taeyong can’t help but marvel at the plush, thick and heavenly thighs. They’re so beautiful and Taeyong can’t find it in him to control himself so he bulldozes into Ten’s pressed thighs over and over again. His pace is quick, merciless and unrelenting and Ten has to hold onto the bed sheets to keep himself rooted to his spot until Taeyong finally lets go and cums, warm liquid is once again painting Ten’s stomach but he doesn’t mind it one bit. Instead, he uses his finger to swipe it up and brings it his mouth, maintaining eye-contact with Taeyong as he licks his cum off his finger.

 

“Fuck, you’re so hot” Taeyong says, panting heavily and he finally pulls out, lying down next to Ten in complete exhaustion.

 

The smaller male next to him scoots closer and drapes his body across Taeyong’s, not giving a damn about the stickiness. He gives kittenish licks on Taeyong’s chest and Taeyong groans, grabbing Ten by the hair before pulling him in for a bruising kiss, all tongues and teeth as they taste each other.

 

After getting enough of each other, they pull away and Ten hums a soothing tune as he lays his head on Taeyong’s chest.

 

“I love you” he says and Taeyong nods, burying his face in Ten’s hair before inhaling deeply.

 

“I love you too, Ten. Always”

 

“Enough to carry me to the bathroom?”

 

Taeyong clicks his tongue at the cheeky response and pretends to be annoyed but then Ten gives him that blinding smile and Taeyong is floored, giving in and there’s a loving smile on his face that Ten definitely doesn’t miss.

 

“A princess” Taeyong remarks and Ten nuzzles into his neck, softly replying;

 

“Your princess.”


End file.
